


Lotus in the cracks

by Noir_Magic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira working at the crossroad, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Goro is bad at socializing, M/M, but the phantom thieves still happened, i'm gonna make these boys dance, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Magic/pseuds/Noir_Magic
Summary: Goro Akechi the former detective prince is just a normal college student trying to live his life while also trying to learn how to be 'normal'  but a run-in a dark alleyway might be a kick in the right direction... maybe(on hiatus)





	Lotus in the cracks

Go out it’ll be fun it's just one night what’s the harm? We need to get out and socialize it's just a small drinking party what could go wrong?

  
What could go wrong… I’m a fucking idiot.

 

How the did I ever convince myself that this would be fun? I complained to myself inwardly as I continued down the street with the deadweight at my side, “ughh.. Akechi? I think I can try to walk now… probably”

Ah yes, Iwai-san. I’ll admit his skill at convincing me was superb, who knew that a man like him could press on & pester with such a fierce intent, though I know he only asked for me to go out because he’s worried about me.

Just because I don’t try to make friends with my other classmates outside of class doesn’t mean I don’t have life!  
Though even if I do find his pestering irritating sometimes... he truly is a good guy.

  
“are you sure? You still look pretty unsteady” he moved back to straighten himself out and slipped back on his glasses, “yeah I think I can make it back without falling… again" he said as he let out an awkward chuckle, obviously embarrassed from earlier by tripping on his shoe then colliding into me while leaving.

  
“I really appreciate you for helping me out— I know I practically dragged you out here tonight, but I hope you had fun even just a little” he said with gentle smile on his face, then a catchy tune rang out from his pocket.

“Ah! Sorry it's my girlfriend she’s probably worried why I’m not back yet" he stepped off to take the call to only to be back a few minutes later, “that was a rather short call, is everything alright?”

  
“yeah, she was worried cause she heard some news about robberies lately,” he glanced at his phone again, “I should really start heading back, you coming along?” at his question I felt the gnawing ache of hunger start pit itself in my stomach, of course the only thing I did eat tonight was crappy bar snacks.

“I really need to stop and grab some food, but you go on an head home” though he looked apprehensive about it he just nodded, “be careful on your way home!” he yelled back as I waved him off.

 

———

 

Letting out a tired sigh I walked down the street with my convenience store food in hand, I should've just stayed home at least then I wouldn’t have to deal with useless small talk with people I hardly know. complaining to myself once more as a passing gust of wind blew down the street,

  
At least it was a nice night, it was warm but not terribly uncomfortable out so I didn’t rush myself back home as fast as I probably would, I took in my surroundings and listened to hum of the city it was almost peaceful… almost.

“excuse me!— hey you there!” grimacing I held my breath,

  
_Ugh please be talking to someone_   _else please.._ _i just want to go home and pass out_.

  
Hoping the person calling out wasn’t calling me I just kept walking, but I’m not that lucky. Out nowhere a woman collided into my side “wha!-“ before I could even respond she was in my face and latching onto my arm with no sense of letting go,

  
“please you gotta help me! my friend is passed out I don’t know what’s wrong with her!” She basically screamed into my damn eardrum, pulling my arm out of her grasp I moved back to get her out of my space then finally got a proper look at her.  
If there weren't for the bright lights of the city i'd think she’d glow in the dark all on her own, her dress was a mixture of neon's and geometric shapes, she was the human embodiment of vertigo. 

“please we have to hurry!”

With a vice grip she lunged back on my arm to my surprise she was surprisingly strong, “look why don’t you find an officer? I’m sure they’ll be more helpful then— whoa hey!”

  
“there's no time!” she yelled as she proceeded to drag me along towards an long alleyway, the big bright lights of the city were left behind and replaced by the low light of the alley, hardly bright enough to see six feet in front of you.

 _i don't like this at all_.

My gut coiled in an unpleasant knot as I scoped out our surroundings, the only sources of light was the light at the beginning of the alley and at the end where it seemed to turn another direction, that left the middle poorly lit so much so that you wouldn’t even know if that was someone standing next you, the thought made a shiver go up my spine.

 _Nope!_   _i_   _am not heading into that hellhole and getting my organs harvested!_

Retching my arm out her hold I took a breath trying to calm down but I still felt my anxiety bubble, “look lady I don’t see this ‘friend’ of yours anywhere and I’m sure as hell not taking another step down this shady fucking alley!” I yell out in one harsh breath then turned to head back to the safety of the street, she started chuckling.

  
“sorry to break it to you but you ain’t going anywhere yet-- fellas!” as I glanced back as two big guys came out from the shadows besides the girl, I already started walking backwards before bumping into something.

“hey now we just want to have a friendly chat with ya"

 

_shit._

 

Before I had time to react hands grabbed me then threw me against the wall, pain spread throughout my spine in a sharp spike, “haghh!” I could feel the air being slammed out of my lungs as I gasped for a breath, all of them crowded around me then one of them grabbed me by the collar to hold me in place.

  
“this could end real quick as long as you listen, just give us your money then we promise you won’t be harmed" the girl spoke sweetly as if they weren't trying to rob me, like hell I'll let them do that I needed to get out of here.  
“sorry but your not getting anything from me I just used the last of my cash on my dinner right there" I gestured with my head to my fallen bag of food on the ground, thankfully they were stupid enough to all glance at it.

 

i _only got one chance at this._

With the monetary distraction I slammed my forehead against the nose of one of the thugs that was closest to me, I could hear the audible snap of his nose breaking before he let out a scream of agony.  
Taking the chance I lunged at the next one with an elbow to the gut, the girl shrieked and stumbled back as I knocked into her as I tried to gain distance between us, but I was twisted backward then met with a sharp punch in the gut.

  
“lil shit! The fuck you think you are huh!?” one of them yelled as I was thrown to the ground then swiftly kicked in the gut repeatedly, “gughh!” I peeked through heavy eyelids and saw as one of them was winding up for another kick.  
I braced myself for the pain but it never came, then as if calling for attention I heard the soft eriee echo of heels clacking against the concrete, slowly I glanced up to the group around me, it seemed as if they were frozen in place as they all watched the other end of the alley, following their gaze I looked onward and saw where the sound was coming from.

 

Underneath the low yellow lamplight was a person, if it wasn’t for the light above them they might as well blended into the background with their black jacket, mid length dress and dark hair.

  
None of them made a noise as they kept their eyes on the person in front, it almost like… they’re scared? Then abruptly the sound of heels broke the silence once again, glancing back I saw as they moved towards us slowly… like a predator stalking prey.

  
“h-hey get the fuck outta here don’t you see we got business going on!” one the thugs yelled out with a stutter, another one of them spoke in a hushed tone “dude this giving me bad vibes! What if this is that black lotus character I've heard rumors about?!”  
one them clicked their tongue in response, “thats just a fucking rumor! Like hell that stick could kick our asses!” he yelled out as if to intimidate the other,

but there was no response as they just kept walking and I could swear I heard them snicker.  
“we're serious! Get the fuck out of here if you know what's good for ya!” another one yelled but to no avail, “f-fuck this!, this is to creepy for me you guys can handle this!” the girl shrieked as she ran off, then in a blink of an eye her thugs went an dashed forward.  
Everything seemed to blur as I tried to watch the confrontation unfold, but my eyes were getting heavier by the minute and I couldn’t hold myself up any longer.

 _maybe I'll shut them just for_   _a_   _second…_

Subconsciously I could still hear as the fight went on, swears and groans of pain rang out through the air and possibly the snap of a broken bone, but as fast it started it was soon silent.

  
“arghh! You broke my fucking hand asshole!” faintly I could hear the sound of something shuffling, “yeah would you look at that, sure is broken huh?” the new voice spoke out sarcastically, obviously busying themselves with something else,

  
“where did I put those… aha!” There was more shuffling then the clicking of metal.  
Opening my eyes again I searched for the stranger in the dim light, across from me all I could see was their back as they were crouched down, “I hope you boys are comfy cause your gonna be here for awhile, but don’t worry I’ll send the cops to pick you up." they said smugly as they stood up and dusted themselves off.

  
Turning around they made their way towards me, their voice sounding concerned. “man they sure did a number on you… can you stand on your own?”

 

 _stand?_   _i can hardly take_   _a breath without my whole body screaming in pain._

  
I could only shake my head in response, “Alright, let’s try and get you outta here" bending down they pulled me up into a sitting position and hooked their arm around my side, while they were crouched I tried taking a look at them but my vision was blurring and all I could notice was their short black hair in the dim lighting, “this might hurt a lot" then in one fierce pull I was fumbling to stand.  
“mghh!”

 _okay, yeah that hurt_   _a_   _lot._

  
“sorry, if your good let’s start walking" I nodded, most of the whole walk to whenever they were taking me went by in a dizzying rush and the next most noticeable happening was us descending down some stairs then entering a building. “Welco– oh god what did you do this time?”  
                                                                             

———

  
Groggily I woke up dazed and confused as I felt a cold sensation pressing against my head, moving to sit up an ice pack fell into my lap.  
“where.. the hell am I?”

  
I squinted as I looked around the dimly lighted room I was in, there was the soft muffle of chatter and somber music coming from behind the door so I deduced I was in a bar, but how? I had no clue.

  
With a stifled groan I stood and made my way towards the noise, hesitantly I opened the door, stepping out of the room I stood besides the bar's counter looking around, there was maybe three or four patrons at the bar minding their own business as they drank, then there was the older woman behind the counter taking an idle drag of her cigarette that caught my eye, she took one glance in my direction then came my way.

  
“Glad to see that your finally up I was getting worried, how do you feel?” Her voice was gruff as she spoke but also held a softness in her tone,

“to be completely honest I feel like crap…" she smiled softly and nodded, “I’d be surprised if you didn’t, come’re sit down"  
she motioned with her hand to follow and I took a seat at the bar then she handed me a bottle of water, “thank you… my apologies but how did I get here exactly?” I asked honestly since much of what I could remember was getting mugged.

  
She raised a brow then sighed, “not surprising that you don’t remember, hold on— Akira your handsome stranger is awake!”  
She yelled over her shoulder towards another person at the other end of the bar that I somehow didn’t notice before, they looked up then gestured an apology to one of the men they were having a conversation with.  
Their short curly hair was pulled back slightly with a striking lotus pin, I could see now why I didn’t notice them before, they blended into the shadows so well with their dark hair and... black dress.

  
“hey! I'm glad to see your awake. How's your head doing? You had a pretty big bump when I patched you up" they asked honestly concerned and I briefly I touched my scalp and found said bump,  
“thankfully fine, my abdomen on the other hand feels much worse" they seemed slightly relived as they sighed.

My memory of what happened started to slowly fill itself back in bit by bit, “…you’re the one that helped me aren't you?” they nodded, “people don’t usually intervene and beat up the muggers, but I must thank you for doing so" honestly even with my self-defense skills I knew that I couldn’t take them all on by myself.

  
“well he’s certainly not most people that’s for sure, finds trouble around every corner!” she said with a smirk as she walked off to tend to other customers, “Lala-chan you know that’s not true!,” I could hear her chuckling as she busied herself.  
He turned back to me with a small frown on his face, “please ignore her she just loves to pick on me, do you maybe want some coffee?” the offer alone made my stomach growl, it may not be dinner but it’s something with flavor, “that sounds wonderful right now" I let an exhausted sigh as he left to go get the coffee.

“kay, be right back!”

Leaning against the counter I felt as the dull throbbing of pain start to settle in now that I was conscious,

 _well so much for_   _a fun night huh? Well at least_ _i'm_   _not dead._

  
Dazing off I was soon startled when the clatter of a cup was in front of me, “here you go, it’s from my thermos I hope you don’t mind” staring at the cup I moved to take a tentative sip and soon was comforted by the smooth flavor, I let out a soft sigh as I downed half of the cup, “I’ll take that you like it?”  
He said with amusement as he leaned on the counter towards me, laughing sheepishly I placed my down my cup.

  
“Sorry..I haven't really ate anything tonight so this is helping quite a lot to subside my hunger” he shook his head in response, “it’s fine, we'll stop to get you something before we get to the station“ He said nonchalantly as he poured me more coffee, though leaving me on the other hand confused.

  
_Did he say we?_

 

“Anyway, how’d you get yourself into that situation?” he asked, changing the subject.

  
“I was quite literally pulled there, hahh.. guess that’s what I get for even trying to go out.” I sighed, placing my head in my hand, glancing back at him the sympathy showed in his eyes.

  
“…I know this is just my opinion, but don’t let this deter you from trying to come back."

  
_huh?._

  
He started messing with a lock of his hair and reverted his gaze before continuing, “I’m not going to lie there are some scummy people around here, but there’s a lot of good people too—like Lala-chan and me,” he said with a smile as he looked back up, “besides I’d hate the possibility of not seeing your face around here again, you seem like someone I'd like to get know.” I could see his honesty in his eyes with that remark.

  
I could feel the heat crawl up on the back of my neck as he continued to stare at me with a playful smirk across his lips, I was at a loss for words. _he's trying to flirt with me, isn’t he!?._

  
“Hey Aki-chan! I need another drink over here!” he let out a small sigh as he pushed away from the counter, “sorry I gotta go handle that, be right back” he said walking off to tend to the boozed up customer, leaving me there as I tried to calm the flush on my face.

  
_Alright first_   _i decide to go_ out _for once in my life, then_   _i almost get mugged and now_ _i'm_   _being flirted by_   _a ridiculously charming guy! What else you going to throw at me?._

“your going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning so much" Lala-chan said as she took Akira's place in front of me, I tried massaging the bridge of my nose to ease the tension in my face.

  
“I think frown lines are the last thing I have to worry about tonight,” I said as I took another sip of my coffee, “I’m curious, is he always like that?” She raises a brow, “what? Pouring out his charisma like it’s wine? Yes, but I think he’s legitimately flirting with you” she said as she put out her cigarette.

  
She smirked, “it not everyday someone gets to save a prince" she laughed at her remark, but my mind halted.

  
Now an days I don’t really hear the word ‘prince’ associated with me much anymore thankfully, but anytime I hear it does make my stomach do some uncomfortable flips, all that past dread and anger starts to fill into my memories as fresh as it was years ago and I can't hel—

  
“hey? You alright?”

  
Reeling me out of my thoughts my head snapped up as both of them now stood before me, akira was the one that spoke then he leaned to place his hand against my forehead.

  
“you were kinda zoned out and your lookin pale, do you need a hospital?” he said pulling his hand back, I brushed my hair back into place then quickly and stood up, “I'm fine… I’m just tired is all” I said simply, they both shared a glance with each other for moment before he moved around the counter with his bag in hand, “shall we head off?” he asked, my motions were almost robotic as all did was nod in response as I moved to follow him out, I shook my head as I tried to relieve my head of its daze.

  
“you boys be safe" Lala-chan called out as we left.

  
 ———

 

“I could've made it here by myself you know,” I said as I tried to stifle a groan from my pain, “yeah, but I didn’t see you stopping me" he said smugly as he stretched out then fixated his gaze back onto me again, it was like those gray eyes of his were trying to look through me.

  
Pulling something out his bag he fiddled with a small container before dropping it's contents into my hand, two small white pills.  
“what are these?” I asked obviously suspicious, even though I was appreciative of his help tonight that didn’t mean I’m going to trust some complete stranger giving me an unknown drug, “they’re painkillers, really good ones might I add— my doctor makes them for my migraines" he said simply,

 _take pills from_   _a stranger? Or suffer all night in agony?._

  
Against my better judgement I decided to take my chances, though soon I was met with immediate regret as a harsh bitter taste spread across my palate,

  
“bleghh! T-these are terrible!” with a slight snicker he handed me a water bottle, “yeah they suck pretty bad, but trust me they work miracles— I should probably tell her next to fix the taste next time..” he mumbled to himself as I finished off the rest of the bottle.

  
“they better, if I didn’t feel like I was dying before I definitely will now" I said with a groan, tilting my head back I closed my eyes, listening to the hum and clatter of the train moving against the rails, it was almost soothing in a weird way.

  
But it also reminded me of the nights when I use to go home severely frustrated and tired from annoying talk shows, school, case meetings, and whatever else was on the criteria.

  
Everything back then was filled with so much havoc that it was almost comical, phantom thieves, calling cards, corrupt politicians, the public watching my every move just waiting for me to slip up on something, it just made a dominating loneliness hover over me… it’s still so fresh in my mind even now… though the loneliness never really did leave huh?.

 

“ –ey, hey we're here"

He spoke softly as he shook my shoulder, obviously confused I didn’t even realize that I dozed off, he stared at me but now he was wearing glasses “o-oh I see, my apologies I must've been more tired then I thought" he just shook his head, “don’t worry about it, come on let's go" he said holding out his hand, pulling myself up I followed him to the platform as we walked through the deathly quiet station.

 

———

It was surprisingly windy once we made out of the underground, looking up it seemed like was going to rain.

“Well I guess this is where we part ways huh?" he spoke with a tired edge to his voice, i jolted as he once again caught by surprise as i was not paying attention,

Turning i glanced at him, but he was staring off into the city sky, a fairly soft breeze blew through the air and gently fluttered the hem of his dress as he turned, smiling he afford a hand.

“maybe fate will make us cross paths again, hopefully under better circumstances” he said with short chuckle as we shook hands,

  
“maybe… I must get going but its nice meeting you Akira” I said as pleasantly as possible while stepping back,  
not much chance fate will do anything good for me.

  
“you too.. goodnight Akechi you make sure to rest up" he said lastly before walking off and mixing into the flow of the city then disappearing from sight, standing there I let the wind cradle around me as I stared off into the crowd.

  
_i_   _never told him my name…how did he?._

 

———                                                  

 

At the beginning week I decide to stay home to relax for a few days from my ordeal, thankfully most of my professors understood & hoped for my fast recovery. Though once Iwai-san caught wind of what happened he immediately called me, telling me he'd make sure to takes notes for the classes that we shared while I was out.

 

_Ping!_

Groaning I untangle myself from the mass of blankets I gathered on the couch with me, glancing at the coffee table I saw the passing of Iwai-san’s name on the phones screen before fading out.

  
_Most likely checking up on me again._

Sighing I fell back against the couch and buried myself back into my mound, I’ll reply to him later, right now I going to relish in some well deserved rest.

I mused to myself as the lull of sleep pulled me down into it’s gentle hold, but then—

 

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 

“ughh.. what the hell?” the rapid ringing of my doorbell assaulted me as I groaned, lifting myself up and heading towards the door, with one swift motion I yanked the door open ready to yell at whoever it was, but my insults never made it past thought.

  
“A-akira? What’re you doing here?” I gasped at the appearance of him at my doorstep.  
He looked equally as surprised, his brow raising slightly before changing back to smile at me, “so we meet again Goro Akechi, must really be fate huh?” he said amused, then lifted his hand to show a take out bag… _wait is that?._

  
“that"s from the new pastry café in Shibuya!?” I’ve been trying to get in there for two months now!... and he called me by my name again.  
He chuckled at my outburst then placed the bag in my hand, “yup, you can thank Karou for them though, he was the one who battled to get this for you"

_Iwai-san?._

“wait how do you know Iwai-san? I don’t remember ever seeing you in his friend group before" I asked honestly curious, though I don’t conversant much with my other classmates, I do watch and listen to them when I am bored.

  
“I’m a family friend, use to work for his dad sometimes when I was in high school" he said simply, then took a long look at me, “How're you doing though? No serious damage I hope?” he asked as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, taking a step back.

  
“ah no– just a minor concussion and some bruising, thank you for you concern" I said quietly then we stood there in a momentary silence,

  
_oh god this is awkward_   _i should say something shouldn't_   _i?._

“um.. would you like to come inside? Knowing Iwai-san he probably got me far to much and I'm pretty sure I couldn’t finish it by myself" I offered, moving back to make space in the entryway, “oh? Sure if I'm intruding" he said surprised then slowly moved to enter.

After removing his shoes his eyes wander around the room, noticeably he stares off to some of the hanging plants I have by my balcony door, but then I notice the towering mound of blankets I left on the couch and without thinking I rushed to throw them into my bedroom, he looked at me quizzically as I turned back.

“why don’t you sit while I get us some plates?” I said, letting out a slightly awkward laugh, then headed towards the kitchen.

 _What am_   _i_   _doing? Why was my first thought to invite him_   _in??._

  
I scolded to myself as I grabbed plates from the cupboard and placed them beside the box, I took a deep breath.

  
_This is fine, besides_   _i already dug my hole so_   _i might as well sit in it._

  
Glancing down at the box I was curious to see what Iwai-san decided to get me, he should now me well enough to know not to get anything I wouldn't like, opening it the sweet smell wafted through the air and the sight layered fruit artistically placed in a elegant spiral, a Parisian fruit tart.

  
And I was right of course, he got quite a large one that would take me a few days to even finish alone, sighing I took the plates and headed back towards the living room, “here you go,” I placed the plate down in front of him and his face brightened at the sight of the tart.

  
“thanks, man this really looks good” he said right before taking a bite, I soon followed and immediately let out a pleased sigh then the chuckling interrupted my moment of peace.

  
Looking over I glared in his direction, he put his hands up in defense, “sorry, I just never seen someone so happy to eat a tart" frowning I put the rest of it down, “well after my ordeal last week I find this to be a nice surprise— but that’s besides the point,” straightening up, I turned to face him completely.

  
“there’s something that’s been bothering me since we last saw each other, how exactly did you know my name? I never told you it."  
I kept my gaze unrelenting as I watched his facial features, seeming to keep his composure he didn’t give much of an reaction to my question, “oh, I went through your wallet after I brought you to the bar— that’s how I knew" he said before going to take another bite of the tart, leaving me at a loss for word's and staring at him confuddled.

  
“I wasn’t trying to be a creep or anything if that’s what your thinking! I thought it be best if we knew your name in case you needed a hospital,” he added in his defense after realizing how it sounded, “here just so we’re even, I’m Akira Kurusu nice to meet you" smiling at me I just sighed,

“you are an odd one Kurusu-san,”

“you don’t have to be formal, you can still call me Akira” checking his phone he moved to get up, stretching his arms over his head, “well I don’t want to bother you for to long since you look tired as hell, so i should probably get going" understanding I walked him to the door, “thanks for the tart, oh! Here before I forget” hastily he shuffled though his bag in till he found a crumpled receipt and pen, before writing down on it.

  
“this my number if you ever.. want to you know meet again,” taking the mushed up paper I didn’t really know what got say, before I could try to response his phone began to ring, glancing down he made a face.  
“shit she’s gonna be pissed— sorry I have to go but I really hope we can meet again" he mustered out before making a quick dash the stairs with his phone up to his ear, leaving me standing at my doorway confused at what just happened.

  
“… I think I need to lie down,”

Going back inside I flopped down to couch, staring at the ceiling for what must have been ten minutes before glancing back the paper in my hand, I held it above me as I looked at scrawled numbers along with his name beside it and little doodle at what must be a cat… I think.

  
“why would he want to get to know me?”

 

That I did not have an answer to… at least not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably he longest thing i've written ever!  
> i had a lot of fun and stress writing this but i hoped you enjoyed even though its on a slow start  
> Feel free to give feedback <3


End file.
